


Ako and Rinko flirt with Yukina at a live

by AimingSashimiG



Series: 8th live mini-fics [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Polyselia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: A very short fic I wrote while watching the live replay yesterday, and recollecting past lives.Ako and Rinko decide they deserve more attention from Yukina.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Ako
Series: 8th live mini-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Ako and Rinko flirt with Yukina at a live

One day, while Ako and Rinko snuggled after a successful Roselia concert, a thought entered the drummer’s mind.

“Hey Rinrin, don’t you think it’s unfair that whenever we have a live, Yukina-san flirts with Sayo-san and Lisa-nee but never with us?” asked Ako, her head resting on Rinko’s chest.

“…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wish Minato-san would pay us a little more attention, but it’s inevitable, isn’t it? Imai-san and Hikawa-san are in the front, and their instruments let them walk around the stage, but we have to stay in the back.”

“That’s exactly the curse god put on us! We work just as hard as everyone else, yet we are unjustly bound to one place.”

“Well, do you have any ideas, Ako-chan?”

“Hmm… well, Eve-chan uses a keytar, right? I bet if you used one too, you could move around the stage as much as you wanted. And maybe I could use one of those drum kits they use in marching band.”

“Complicated keyboard parts are really hard to play on a keytar, though. And in marching bands, each kind of drum is played by a different person, right?”

“Darn, you’re right. Do you have any ideas, Rinrin?”

“Well, quality is more important than quantity, right? Maybe if there’s just a short period of time where we could flirt with Minato-san, we could flirt with her really hard?”

“That’s genius! You truly are a great tactician… Hey, when the concert ends, we all go to the front together, right? I think I have a plan.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

The five members of Roselia stood at the front of the stage as the audience clapped and cheered. Yukina noticed Ako and Rinko move away from their usual positions and approach her, but with all the eyes on her, she decided to try and ignore it. Even when the drummer and keyboardist’s arms wrapped around her waist.

But then, Yukina felt two pairs of lips on her. Ako’s kiss was on her jaw, while Rinko’s was on her upper cheek. Yukina couldn’t hold it in anymore. ‘What are you doing!?’ she wanted to shout out, but the moment she opened her mouth, her head was tilted down to Ako’s

The drummer wasted no time locking her lips with the singer’s and slipping her tongue in. Ako was a surprisingly good kisser, Yukina thought to herself. Her kiss was full of energy and eagerness. She’d definitely done this before.

But that was besides the point. Yukina opened her mouth once more to protest. This time, Rinko took her chance to strike.

Compared to Ako’s kiss, Rinko’s was slower and gentler. It was no less eager, though. The pianist’s tongue carefully made sure to leave no corner of Yukina’s mouth untouched.

The singer’s knees gave out. Above her, she heard Lisa complain, “That’s not fair! Me and Sayo have been waiting for months to see who would get Yukina’s first kiss, and you two just went and took it.”

“You know what’s really unfair? Yukina-san flirts with you and Sayo-san all the time, but never with me or Rinrin,” Ako argued back.

Yukina would have to make sure to give her bandmates affection more evenly from now on.

And if they needed occasional kisses to keep them satisfied, Yukina didn’t really mind that.


End file.
